


Something To Talk About

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they did this, they'd have to continue the charade - or whatever they wanted to call it - until the mission ended, and there was no way to know how it would affect things between them afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a Tumbler meme requesting a pairing and a line of dialogue - this one was Namanda and "Could you repeat that?".
> 
> Also, this was *very* loosely inspired by the random mental collision of _La Femme Nikita_ 1x06 (‘Love’) and Bonnie Raitt’s _Something To Talk About_ …

********************

_Let's give 'em something to talk about, babe -_  
 _a little mystery to figure out..._  
 _Let's give 'em something to talk about..._  
 _How about love?_

Bonnie Raitt, _Something To Talk About_

********************

"Could you repeat that?" 

Amanda - already less than pleased about the rather public venue of their conversation - fixed Nikita with a pointed glare even as she granted the request. “I said that our host isn’t buying our cover - they believe we’re hiding something.”

"That’s what I thought you said," Nikita replied, an impish glint in her eyes that Amanda didn’t trust for an instant.

Before Amanda could remind Nikita that this was no laughing matter - they were both undercover, Amanda posing as an intelligence broker and Nikita as her bodyguard - the conversation was interrupted by the familiar footfall of one of the household servants.

Instead of simply dropping the conversation, or just moving it elsewhere, Nikita shoved Amanda back against the door to her assigned suite and kissed her. By the time the servant rounded the corner to the stretch of hallway they stood in, Nikita had her tongue down Amanda’s throat and her hand on Amanda’s thigh, pushing up her skirt.

There was only one conclusion for the servant to draw from the scene, and the girl nearly choked on her amusement as she tried valiantly to pretend she hadn’t seen anything. Amanda’s irritated glare and curt dismissal, though, quickly sent her on her way back into the rest of the house - where she would promptly tell every other servant she encountered exactly what she’d witnessed.

Nikita barely managed to wait until the servant was out of earshot before she burst into a fit of giggles, and had to fight not to giggle even harder as Amanda scowled at her. A moment later, it finally sank in that Amanda’s annoyance at the interruption had been genuine, and Nikita’s amusement took on an entirely different tone.

Her initial thought had been to give the servant a harmless rumor to spread - there wasn’t much more cliched and innocuous a thing to hide than a secret affair with the hired help - but her impulsive actions had touched on… whatever it was that had always resonated between them and turned into something genuine even in just that brief instant.

It had also given Nikita the upper hand for a change, and she wasn’t about to let it go until she had to. A second kiss properly ignited what the first one had set to smoldering, and they were tugging at each other’s clothes even as they stumbled through the doorway into their assigned suite of rooms.

Amanda, attempting to reassert her dominance, duplicated Nikita’s earlier actions and pushed Nikita against the door as soon as it was closed. The solid thump as Nikita connected with it drew Amanda at least partly back to reality, and she took a single step backwards to put a little space between them. “Nikita…”

Nikita recognized the gesture for what it was - one last chance to back out of something she might regret later. If they did this, they’d have to continue the charade - or whatever they wanted to call it - until the mission ended, and there was no way to know how it would affect things between them afterward. There was also the fact that every moment of it would likely be caught by the security cameras stashed damn near everywhere.

It took Nikita a whole heartbeat to decide she didn’t care about any of it. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Amanda, of course, didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
